A day of beach
by Saori Sanada
Summary: A day of beach, after OVA Messege, summer of 1991.


A day of beach  
  
  
  
You that it should be had him this but then we would not go to the beach and all are so built up hopes... even me. I can also this way prove them that I am not a "eat-books" and that I like to leave.  
  
"Touma goes."  
  
Nasuti calls me, I sometimes think that she and Saori have but to be able to that all the demons together, to any they like the impuntualidad and they is not advisable to make them anger.  
  
"Touma that we leave without you."  
  
"Already under."  
  
I take an aspirin so that I am gone this headache. Now I understand because Saori hates to become bad, the headaches; it is also strange that it becomes bad.  
  
Last night I wanted to end a novel and Seiji wanted to sleep, so I left to the bathroom and finish reading me it. I put on in the bathtub but like it was so submerged in the novel I didn't realize the one he fried that toward.  
  
___________________  
  
We finally start. Ann You, Seiji and me in the car of Saori with her; Ryo, Shin and Shu with Nasuti in their car.  
  
Do I sympathize with of Ryo and Nasuti, and because? Because Shu goes with them and them they are beginning its relationship, good they almost take three months, but apart from my nobody knows it, good perhaps Saori imagines it or it will have plundered it to Ryo. The truth is noticed that those two are siblings in many things.  
  
___________________  
  
Sun not, not please. I thought that him headache had left but I see that not.  
  
Shu has left with Ann You to the position of food to vary, Saori says that those they end up together and the truth believes that she is right.  
  
Nasuti and Ryo, good those they have disappeared, speaking of it his will be somewhere around.  
  
Shin this teaching to Saori to swim to cross. It seems strange that she doesn't know but is certain and Seiji this tiing as always...  
  
"Touma, do you want to play to voley beach?" I look at my roommate with a smile.  
  
"I don't feel like."  
  
"Because you don't go with Saori and Shin. I believe that he said that he would teach you to make surf."  
  
"If, I will see that they make." I get up with a good headache and I go toward where this Shin.  
  
When entering in the water I wet my head to have if I am gone this way the headache.  
  
"And Saori?" I ask him when not doing it with him.  
  
"This there." Pointing out in the beach and their look is not very encouraging.  
  
Saori this speaking with a guaperas, an uncle that tries to commit to any pretty aunt according to Saori although she has boyfriend. And according to the classification of Saori, Seiji is a ligón, not a guaperas, that is to say, a kind type and cut that he tries to commit to the girls they are like be but that it would never go out with any or he would commit to some that had boyfriend.  
  
Saori ignores him from feet to head but the uncle is a plasta.  
  
"You won't be jealous." Shin tells me, and with that I feel that I become red. Me jealous, ja,ja!!.  
  
But I look Saori at which continues him ignoring, she leaves but the uncle grabs it. I don't tolerate but, like he dares to grab this way it, and I go it stops there.  
  
"Does he wait, what will you make?" I ignore him.  
  
In that moment Saori throws it to the floor with a good key.  
  
"He plays me and next time again I send you with the sharks and in the Pacifico there are for dozens."  
  
It is noticed that this mad one, with that leaves toward where it was me sat down, she looks at the missed place thinking that it was there, she becomes, you see me and she greets me. Me the greeting with innocent face and it is that when she gets angry she has a genius. But that is my girl.  
  
That type and those of the surroundings thought it to him better before coming closer to her. The truth is that she has hit a scream that they will have listened to it until in China.  
  
"Touma, a thing is safe. You don't have to worry about your rivals." Shin puts me a hand in the man and he smiles.  
  
I smiled him what means. Suddenly Shin puts bad face and I imagine because.  
  
"These well, Touma?"  
  
"If, I am well." I smiled him trying to lie. "They will have been the jealousies."  
  
That foolishness has just said, although it seems that him him had swallowed.  
  
"If, sure."  
  
Shin has an unquestionable art to take out secrets. Of followed he gives me a chart and he teaches me to make surf. From time to time I take a look to Saori, her this taking the sun peacefully.  
  
___________________  
  
Is it that this headache doesn't leave to never end up? Quickly I take an aspirin. Saori and Shin are cooking and Nasuti helping them, while Ann You and Ryo try to prevent that Shu eats up everything and Seiji continues with the girls.  
  
"Touma, do you happen to me the salt?"  
  
I give the salt to Saori, which plays my hand catching it and she stays looking at me. Do I think that she knows that I am bad but does a face of ¨ put then I will have imagined it? ¨  
  
"Touma, can you come?" Seiji, calls me.  
  
"Sakura this it is Touma, Touma this it is Sakura. He likes the astronomy a lot like to you."  
  
"To, yes." I look at it as if it was an extraterrestrial ones and she hold on to my arm.  
  
Should Seiji be crazy, Saori this fence and if one thinks another thing??  
  
"Seiji, he has told me that you like the astronomy and the stars."  
  
"Sakura that has girlfriend." Seiji tells it to him in low voice but he doesn't pay him attention.  
  
"This hot one."  
  
"Ehh." We look at it both missed.  
  
"Do you have fever??." He asks me and of followed Seiji it puts my hand in the forehead.  
  
"You are right Sakura, from when."  
  
I don't answer, my headache has increased with this sun.  
  
"From when Touma."  
  
You that not this screaming but their voice bounces in my head. Suddenly the view is clouded and then alone I see darkness.  
  
___________________  
  
"For that didn't say it." Ryo nags me as if it was my father.  
  
I am sat down in the bed, Nasuti to my side, the other of foot with Ryo and Saori... good Saori should be very gotten worked up for that have not told it to him. This looking for the window with the crossed arms. I grieve I dare to look at it.  
  
"Touma because you didn't tell it to us, the flu can be bad. You know it." Nasuti tells it to me among a tone of affection and of nagging me.  
  
That knew it but...  
  
"If has said it it would have ruined you the vacations, I also wanted to demonstrate you that I am not a "eat-books" I eat up you say and that I also like to leave."  
  
Already this I have told everything. That learned it of Saori, there are times in that you know that you have to tell everything and now it was that moment. Now it depended on them to laugh at me or not.  
  
All remained serious. Nasuti looks at me and she says:  
  
"I am happy you decided to be honored with us, Touma. I am kind of worrying above the fact that you are one of introverted people in our group. The other one.. well, you know. she gives a stealthy look to Ryo and she smiles naughtily.  
  
Shu begins to laugh at Ryo that has become red, followed by Shin, Ann You and Seiji that he laughs among teeth.  
  
I look at Saori, but she continues equally. She never calls myself a "eat- books", just the opposite, she didn't like those jokes. And on leaving, she said that she had to leave but and to read less, the life not this written but rather it is necessary to write it.  
  
"Man Touma, that of the nickname is a way to mention your liking to the reading." I look at Shu that this trying to stop to laugh.  
  
"Because to me I don't like that. There are other ways to define their liking for the reading. Those nicknames ridicule people and if a person doesn't know him she can think bad of him."  
  
Already this, she already told everything. Shu under the head and it became serious, while Saori left the room followed by Ann You.  
  
___________________  
  
The days pass, alone 3 but I find eternal. I look for the window and greeting to my friends and them to me. I have books but that doesn't console me, I want to live and not to read.  
  
They take turns to take care and to make me company. To Saori has not even played him and I believe that no longer this so gotten worked up one, now it will be in the beach.  
  
"Touma, enter in the bed." It returns me and I do Nasuti with a tray.  
  
Another of the similarities that has her and Saori is that they are very silent, I have not heard it enter.  
  
"Nasuti please, I cannot go with them, I feel already better."  
  
"No, not yet. They come to the bed and tomato this." I go, I sit down and I take it. Then Saori appears.  
  
"Nasuti calls you."  
  
"Well, now I go." And it goes out with the tray.  
  
Saori stays in the door, she enters in the room and she closes it. I think that it will nag me or that she will even get angry more but instead of that she looks at me and she rushes toward to me hugging me.  
  
"You are as a small boy."  
  
You are as a small boy. According to her I sometimes pretend to be a small boy and that is something that she likes of me.  
  
END  
  
(Inspired by a fanfiction that I read, but I don't remember the author.) 


End file.
